thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/I want Socks for Valentine Day
I want Socks for Valentine Day Rimie:Last time on Total Drama Socks, everyone was pissed at Uki and was taking turn bullying him cause the jew, while DoucHeo and Pikajew formed a friendship. At a cooking reward challenge team takis lost let another challenge due to jro wasting time talking and team I.S won a Marth Amiibo. Team takis where hiding food from jro while MrDuncan and Kirby got into a harsh fight. At the challenge the guys had to chase a pissed off rocker. Uki got him but then got ebola and dr mario removed him from the game. Team I.S lost there first challenge where the vote tied. Pikajew then filped and voted out MrDuncan007. *Team I.S ------Confessinal---- CrackeR:last night didn’t go as expected as the damn beaners and nergos r still in. ------end of cofessinals------ DoucH:jesus gracias querida para mí teniendo en QueenAaryan:What is it doing? Gosama:Not giving his soul to Allah! -------Confessinals------ QueenAaryan:Ever since we got back DoucHeo has just been praying to god, and cleary god can’t be that good if he invited black people. ----End of Confessinals------ *theme song* *Team Takis* Jro:So Uki left, sad right? Cool:Meh. Yoshi:I don’t feel anything. Spaz:HE SWSS A DUEMEBESSS MECIVSN AND NEDED TO DIE. Jro:He still alive. Shelby:But teh beols will probs will him tho. Jro:Okay well I know you guys did TDt. >.> Shelby:Waht is tdt? Jro:That rps. Shelby:What a rp? a rain penis”? you got rain penis? that is gross. Spaz:YEWO TELL RTHE JRW. Shelby:I will. Jro:Well I am gonna go gets coconuts by. *Jro leaves* Shelby:OMG Yay food! Cool:I’ll cook the rice. Spaz:I’ELL GO PEICK GREWSS 4 U BAI. Shelby:kay. ------Confessinals-------- Spaz:HELEBY IS PRESTTIST LAMMA I’LL KILL 7 MECIVANS AMD EVEN KODY AND SAYDIE Shelby:Spaz keerp getting me gress, i theink he wents me 3 get fat. ------End of confessinals----- *Team I.S* DoucHeo:jesus gracias por mantenerme aquí y cocinar este alimento , por favor me consiguen una perra en línea Pikajew:I’m sure you could get one. ------Confessinals------- Pikajew:DoucHeo has been teaching me spainsh lately, he has gotten really close. DoucHeo:me sale realmente junto con judios así que yo y pikajew donde siempre destinado a ser amigos ----End of confessinals-------- Teamdarkfag:je ne lke chiennes en ligne vous ne pouvez pas sucer là pénis Pikajew:Suck there penises? Teamdarkfag:mais oui je suis un gay Pikajew:That is cool DoucHeo:mais oui je suis un gay Teamdarkfag:Mais Dieu ne aime pas non mexicain DoucHeo:verdadero QuuenAaryan:Omg they keep talking. Gosama:Ikr it make me sick. CrackeR:Who even let them on this show? Aaryan:U used friends with Pikajew can’t you get him back with us? Gosama:Idk he seems jewish. -----Confessinal------ Gosama:Even if he is a jew I do still kind of need him. ---- End of confessinal-------- Gosama:Pikajew can i talk to you? Pikajew:Um sure, see you guys in a bit. Heather:North Colrina. Pikajew:So what did you wanna talk bout? Gosama:Remeber how you wanted to join the islamic state? Pikajew:Yeah. Gosama:You still can if you prosmie to vote with me from now on. Pikajew:Oh? Gosama:Think about it. ------Confessinals---- Gosama:I hoped it worked but you can never trust a jew. Pikajew:I :i always wanted to dill for a oil or I can come out and stay with douch, idk -----end of confessinals------ Rimie:Come on in guys! Yoshi:Why do you keep yelling everything you say? Rimie:I do not! Yoshi:Using ! at the end of every sentance is yelling. Rimie:No it is not! THIS IS YELLING! Yoshi:Both are yelling. Rimie:No it is not! Yoshi:It is, you should stop. Rimie:No, this is my place! Yoshi:Still please stop. Rimie:No u! Yoshi:Kay. Rimie:For today challenge we are celeberating Valentime day with special I<3Heather4ever:Hey guys. Cool:She just going to be in every reward now? Rimie:Probs! Cool:What is the reward challenge? Rimie:4 today challenge you will go thought a maze and find hearts in teams of two! Cool:Team of two? Rimie:Yes! Team I.S you have two extra, your sitting two people out! Kirby:Me and heather. Rimie:Okay guys spilt into two and gets started! -------Confessinals-------- Anna:Confessinal:Natrually Spaz and Shelby teamed up, and since Cool and Yoshi are both gay it left me with *Shivers* Jro ----End of confessinals----- Jro:Okay lets go. ' ' Anna:Yup we need to get these hearts. *runs* Jro:Can u slow down my fat can’t take it. Anna:Urg fine, should I liek carry you? Jro:Sure. Anna:*picks him up* There Jro:Thanks. -----Confessinal----- Anna:This challenge was tourter. Jro:I think anna has a cursh on me. ------end of confessinals------ QueenAaryan:So cracker do u know where to go? CrackeR:Follow the white line. Aaryan:Smart idea *follow white line* Gosama:I have to time to look thought a maze *expolds part of the maze and walk though* Lets go. Pikajew:Start thinking *walks* DoucHeo:Deje obtener el amigo del corazón Teamdarkfag:vous avez déjà la mine < 3 DoucH:pecaminoso ------Confessinal------ DoucHeo:así teamdarkfag está enamorado de mí, pero yo sólo salí con perras en línea Teamdarkfag:Je aime toujours les Mexicains -----End of confessinals----- Spaz:SHELEBY I FURNED FHEEAT Shelby:Gud now lets finsh maze. Yoshi:I found a heart. Cool:I found one two, lets go finsh. Yoshi:Oh shit a died end. Cool:Just like when Reed reached that died end with the failed Jon blindside. Yoshi:IKR, good episode. Cool:Anyways lets head back. *truns back as yoshi follows Gosama:*bombs to the finsh line* We are the first to make it. Pikajew:And i brought hearts. Rimie:Cool, but your whole team needs to come to get the reward! Pikajew:Urg. Shelby:*Eats grass to finsh line. I made it. Spaz:WE DIKUFDF SO GIUD. Rimie:1-1 Aaryan:We folllowed the white line to hear. Rimie:2-1! Yoshi:*crosses finsh line* He made it. Cool:*high five him* YeS@ Rimie:2-2! Anna:*carrys jro to the finsh line* There. Rimie:Team takis wins reward! *DoucHeo and Teamdarkfag crosses* DoucHeo:mierda Rimie:The reward is a romatic date for two! and since Shelby and Spaz passed first they get it! ----Confessinal---- Spaz:I’M SOOOOE HEEPY TO GO EN DETE. CrackeR:Shot i needed that one. Gosama:Kind of glad we lost that one who else i would be forced to date a jew. -----End of confessinals----- Cool:What about the rest of us? Rimie:You guys this bucket of candy! Jro:*cums* Rimie:But first I have a new twist! Cool:Wat is it? Rimie:Exile Island! Both teams are sending one person there! Cool:To find an idol? Rimie:No, more because most of you guys are really annyoing and there no camera crew there, anyways eachteam send some one! Jro:I think Coolier Rest of team takis:JRO! CrackeR:Teamdarkfag. Rimie:Jro,TeamDarkfag you guys r going to excil! You guys will be back by the next reward challenge, which means you guys are safe for tonight. Cool:Doesn’t that kind of deaft the propuse? Rimie:No! anyways bye. *The two go Rimie:Everyone else head back to camp! Don’t worry Spaz and Shelby your date it comming up! *Everyone go back* ------Confessinals------ CrackeR:dem damn mironitys lost it for us! Cool:I hope jro doesn’t get an #Idolcule ----End of confessinals-------- *Team taki* Anna:Good luck on your date tonight guys. Spaz:THXS Shelby:Oh yes, date well let enjoy our jew free day. Yoshi:I agree, best day yet *relaxes* ----Confessinal----- Yoshi:No jro is the best i can just tan by the beach for hours and do none mexicans things. -----End of confessinals-------- Cool:So who wants candy? Anna:I’ll take some. I will eat some of that olaf shaped candy, after all I am Anna from frozen. Cool:OMG I LOVED FROZEN. Anna:IKR, I am so black. Cool:You are. Anna:The best part bout being in frozen was all the money I got. Cool:That cool, i hope to get 600K dallors if I get in survivor. Anna:I thought you get a million. Cool:You do, but obama takes 400K. Anna:How r00d of obama. Cool:Ikr. Cool:Good candy. *sucks on jolly rancher* Anna:Ikr, *eats kisses* Cool:You know what would be fun. Anna:What? Cool:Going poop where jro sleep. Anna:i agree. -----Confessinals------ Anna:At first with was a little comforable pooping infornt of cool, but then I reaziled that he is gay and it doesn’t matter. Cool:Jro gonna be so pissed once he sees this poop. -----End of confessinals---- I <3 Heather 4ever:Your romatic meal is here. Consuela:Here food. Spaz:IS THETE ONEU GTASS. Conseuela:No, no. No grass here. Shelby:But i oney ate gtrass. I <3 Heather 4ever:Cnseuela go get sum grass. Conseuela:K *heads to fileds* I <3 Heather4ever:Sorry about that, but whell we r here lets talk about how dreamy Rimie is. <3 Shelby:No I <3 Heather4ever:Well time to go back to being kidnapped. *She leaves Spaz:SO LEVELY DETE RIGHT. Shelby:Yeah, sure wahteves Spaz:Need me to feds u grass. Shelby:No i got it *eats grass* -----Confessinals--------- Spaz:I THENK SHE LUVS MEEES Shelby:Spaz hes down sydmon and i alredy heve husbend nemed bob. ------End of confessinals-------- *Team I.S CrackeR:I’m so glad teamdarkfag is gone. QueenAaryan:Same, but how do we deal with the rest? Gosama:Bomb them! CrackeR:Like wat u did on #9/11, no we shall do this the american way. Gosama:And what is the american way? CrackeR:So good old slave work. -----Confessinals---- CrackeR:it the only true way to do deal with these things, my great grandpa had slaves and my dad met a mexican once. -----End of confessinals---- CrakeR:Yo Pikajew it is taxs season. Pikajew:Yeah so? CrackeR:Go do my taxes. Pikajew:No. CrackeR:Do it and I will pay will. ----Confessinals---- Pikajew:Well I can’t resist money. -----End of confessinals------ CrackeR:Uki I will give u sum takis if u wash all the cloths. DoucH:K *does cloths CrackeR:And heather. QueenAaryan:Wait we can use her. ----Confessinal----- QueenAaryan:Heather is from the south meaning that she knows of the kkk and could join us. -----End of confessinals------ QuuenAaryan:Hey Heather get over here. Heather:K *walks over* Queen:Hey so ik you voted off 007 last night, not to big of a lost but I was hoping you could stick with us. Heather:How come? Queen:Because he all come from the south. Gosama:Well i come from the middle *QuuenAaryan kicks his balls* Queen:the middle south right? Gosama:Yup *he thumbs up as his hands cover his balls* CrackeR:Yeah we can all from a southern allainice. Heather:I’ll think of it. Queen:K -----Confessinals------ QueenAaryan:We really need her to from our four person kkk allaince. Heather:I’m not sure tbh but i must do what north colina would want me 3 do. ----End of confessinals----- Rimie:Guys come on in for today’s challenge! *They walk in* Cool:Which is??????????? Rimie:It is a WWE challenge where the best 3 out of 5 of the westerling match win! Team takis u have two extra members sitting two people out, can’t be Kirby and Heather, who will they be? Gosama:Me and the jew. Pikajew:I am not a jew. >.> Gosama:Sure. Rimie:Pikajew and Gosama are sitting out, we will draw for spots and get ready for the first match! *they draw* Rimie:Okay, first match Heather vs Shelby lets go! Heather:I should be able to beat a lalma! Sheby:But i trained up on grass. Heather:North colina! Rimie:And go! Heather:*Gets Shelby in a headlock* Take that lalma. Shelby:K *heads charges and get on top of her* Rimie:3,2,1 Shelby wins match one! it 1-0 next match! Shelby:Yes i cen do teh wde Rimie:Next up, CrackeR vs Cool! Cool:WWE is ghey, can’t we just do a Survivor challenge? Rimie:No! CrackeR:Nothing is more american then wwe, your going down asian! Rimie:Start! CrackeR:*finsh off cool in 3 seconds* Rimie:CrackeR win it is tied 1-1! CrackeR:That how you do it in america. Rimie:Next match Anna vs Aaryan! Anna:I am a princess and in disney movies princess always win! Aaryan:Well this isn’t disney bitch! Rimie:Start! Anna:*pulls her hair Aaryan:Hey stop! *pulls hers and take her down. Anna:It won’t be that lazy *filps her* Aaryan:Oh nah bitch *gets on top of her* Rimie:3, 2 , 1! Aaryan wins! 2-1 get ready for the next match! Aaryan:To easy. Rimie:Kirby vs Yoshi! Yoshi:*thows an egg* Kirby:*eats it* Yoshi:*slam him* Rimie:3,2,1 Yoshi win! tied 2-2 get ready for the final match! Yoshi:That was fun. Rimie:Spaz vs DoucHeo go! ------Confessinals------ DoucHeo:He entrenado toda mi vida por wwe estoy listo -----End of confessinals----- Spaz:*grabs him* DoucHeo:*abordar Spaz:*body slams* TEME TO REND THES MECIVAN 3,2,1 Rimie:Team Takis wins! Cool:Yes! *Everyone hugs* Rimie:Everyone heads back! ----Confessinals---- QueenAaryan:Great an other lost, but don’t worry I have a plan. DoucHeo:Me sentí mal que he perdido el desafío -----End of confessinals----- *Team I.S* Pikajew:So guys who should we vote? DoucHeo:gosama que no me gusta es cuando te Bullys Kirby:I can be down for that. Heather:North Colrina. Pikajew:So it is agreed Gosama, great. -----Confessinal----- Pikajew:Well, i guese it is about time that I cut that tie with Gosama now, since after all, I have made my choice. ----End of confessinals------ CrackeR:There talking, they got her. Aaryan:Don’t worry I am sure she will join us. CrackeR:How can you be so sure? QueenAaryan:Cuz she was born with white skin duh. CrackeR:Good point. ----Confessinal---- QueenAaryan:I know things might look bad for me right now but I have faith that my KKK allaince will work out, and I will of coruse be the leader of it because no more ridding coatails. ---End of confessinals--- *Tribal* Rimie:Okay you guys knows how this work! Go ahead and vote! -----Votting Confessinals----- CrackeRodney:bout fucking time. Kirby:Sorry dude but I can’t take another bomb. Pikajew:this vote by far really hard, but i need to do what is best for taking myself to the end and i just don’t see you making it that far. -----End------ Rimie:I shall read the votes but b4 i do anyone got an idol? Kirby:No Rimie:I shall read the vote, first vote Gosama. ' ' next vote ' ' Gosama That 2 votes Gosama ' ' DoucHeo ' ' 2 votes Gosama,1 votes DoucHeo ' ' DoucHeo ' ' 2 votes Gosama,2 DoucHeo ' ' DoucHeo ' ' 3 VOTES, DoucH, 2 votes Gosama ' ' QueenAaryan ' ' 3 votes DoucHeo,2 votes Gosama, 1 vote QueenAaryan one vote left. ' ' Fifth person voted out of Total drama Socks ' ' DoucHeo, that four time for to be banned #Blindside Pikajew:*holds his down him shame DoucHeo:así bgye chicos ' ' *Rimie has banned DoucHeo from chat* 5 out, 13 remaine find out what happens next time on total drama socks! -----Final words----- DoucHeo:he jugado tan bien como yo podía y esperanza mamá hace engoue para una tarjeta verde para que pueda permanecer en arizona ----End---- Rimie:Next time on Total drama socks! Teamdarkfag goes back to being illrevlent and as a letters from home change the faith of the game! Kirby:Things just got real. Votes: QueenAaryan:Heather Gosama:KirbyGoGo,DoucHeo DoucHeo:Pikajew,Gosama,QueenAaryan,CrackeRodney Category:Blog posts